Pokemon Leafgreen Adventures
by MXIII
Summary: I've always liked Leafgreen, and I decided I'd turn one of the characters into a complete whore.  Much Lemon is in it.  Contains many PokemonxTrainer situations.  Rated M for sexual content.
1. A journey Begins

Chapter One: A Journey Begins!

(For those of you who don't know who Leaf is, She is the Female Main Character of Pokemon Firered and Leafgreen)

Leaf woke up in the morning, without her alarm clock and wearing only her ridiculously short shorts and her sports bra, just like she did every morning. But again, like every morning, she woke up about a half hour before usual. In this time, she thought about what starter she would get, since she was getting a starter from Professer Oak today. The thought of this stuck in her mind now.

But Leaf was a total whore. She dreamed to get the biggest of cocks she could fit into any of her holes. She had read on Pokeality sites that Venasaur had a huge cock when it came to size, but charizard was faster. And Blastoise was supposed to be able to go the longest.

When her Alarm clock rang she sprung out of bed and turned her clock on. She took of her shorts and quickly got into her sleeveles shirt and her skirt. She quickly rushed down the stairs, waved her mother goodbye, and left out the door.

She went to Professer Oak's lab immediately, and wasted no time getting there. When she walked in, Green, who had been sitting in a chair, looked up quickly.

"Oh Just Leaf," he said in a disappointed tone. "Gramps isn't anywhere around, and he usually shows up about now."

Green and Leaf had been born about the same time, but Green was a few months older. He could also be a pervert at times, and the two had eventually grown to despise each other. The only bad part about that is the fact that their neighbors.

Leaf left with a bit of anger, but regardelss, she would get her pokemon at some point. Soon after she left, she went to go look for him. But she couldn't think of anywhere in town to look, since it was considerably small. Checking on the Route up a bit furthur would probably work better.

She had only just made it up to the Route when she heard a voice calling her.

"Wait don't go out just yet!" Professer Oak Called out. In suprise she turned around. Now the old bag decides to find her.

"Where've you been?" Leaf said putting her hand on her hip.

"I've just been... a little busy," Professer Oak said to her. Leaf had no clue what his definition of "busy" would be, but she didn't really care. She would probably use "busy" in a sexual way anyway. "Now if you'll just come with me..."

Professer Oak began to lead her, but now her heart was pounding. She hadn't thought of what she was getting, and now Professer Oak was taking her back to his labaratory. "Why were you so late again?" Leaf asked in a nice tone, trying to get an answer from him.

"Ah, here we are!" Professer Oak said, obviously trying to change the subject. He led Leaf into his lab and took her through. Green was still sitting in his chair, and when Oak walked in, his entire face brightened with excitement.

"Gramps, I'm sick of waiting here for you! Why didn't you show up earlier?" Green said angrily. "Wha had you been doing that made you so late?"

"That's right!" Oak said. Leaf looked up happily at him, thinking she would get an answer finally. "I asked you to come here!

Damn, Leaf thought angrily again. She probably wouldn't get an answer from this guy.

"On these tables, contain pokemon!" Oak excalimed. "When I was younger I had been a serious pokemon trainer! "But with my old age, I have only these three left. Leaf, you can have one, go ahead and choose!"

"But Gramps! I want one too!" Green whined loudly, causing several of Oak's aides to look at him.

"Relax Green, you'll get your's too! Now Leaf, you may go ahead and pick your choice."

"And hurry up" Green said angrily at Leaf. Leaf sneered at him and turned around.

Looking at the Pokeballs in front of her, and ignoring Green's rants and Oak telling her which one was which, she simply looked and thought.

Which would be the best one to fuck with anyway? Leaf thought. She put her hand out and went to pick up Charmander, but thought that a big, lasting cock was better. Since Venasaur was was supposed to be 15 inches plus, and could use it's vines to fuck her in multiple places, she figured she'd use Bulbasaur. She picked up it's pokeball simply and held it in her hand.

"Ah Bulbasaur, that one's especially easy to raise!" Oak chirped happily. Leaf liked the sound of that, she would get a monster cock quick if it could evolve fast.

"Alright," Green said, picking up charmander's pokeball. "I'll take this one than!"

Oak sat without saying a word. Leaf figured this was a sign she could go, and she took to leave. As she walked away, Green's voice called her "Hey Leaf, let's battle! C'mon I'll take you on!"

Oak looked up, clearly wanting to catch this, as Leaf threw her pokeball, as Bulbasaur popped out of it."

Bulbasaur looked around, but after seeing the Charmander before it, it was quick to judge what it was doing.

"Bllbasaur!" It said, clearly leaving the "u" in it's name out of it.

"Now Bulbasaur, Tackle!" Leaf Exclaimed at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur simply jumped up and slammed into charmander. Bulbasaur also hit it pretty hard, so Leaf was glad she could stomp this idiot.

"Charmander, Scratch!" Green shouted, as Charmand lashed out and hit bulbasaur in the face. Bulbasaur quickly replied with another tackle.

"Bulbasaur tackle again!" Leaf said loudly, and Bulbasaur ran up and smacked Charmander against a wall. This seemed to knock it out.

"Ahh, damn, I chose the wrong pokemon!" Green yelled as he stormed out. Oak didn't look at her when she won, so she quickly left, to go see if bulbasaur could fuck well at all.

A forested area would do nicely, so she settled down, after healing up her Bulbasaur, and began slipping her fingers into her already wet pussy.

"Mmmmmm," Leaf said as she slipped in her pussy. Soon after she took off her white panties and realeased Bulbasaur from his pokeball.

"Bllbasaur?" He said, leaving the "u" out again.

"Bulbasaur~" Leaf said in a Lusty tone, spreading her legs to revealt her shaved pussy, and as to see if Bulbasaur would go for it.

Bulbasaur went up under her skirt and took a sniff at her vagina. He got hard pretty quick when he knew what Leaf wanted. Picking him up she let out a big gasp.

For a small pokemon, Bulbasaur was pretty well endowed. He was at least 9 inched in length and he was thick, too. Looking at this, she laid him on his back and began to suck him off.

She couldn't fit his entire rod into her mouth, and began to gag when she tried. Eventually she got fed up with sucking him off and slipped off her skirt to admit Bulbasaur in.

"C'mon Bulbasaur~" She said in the same lusty tone she had use before she sucked him off, about 3 minutes ago. She spread her legs as far as they would go,and Bulbasaur climbed up and dug his length into her pussy.

Leaf could do nothing but moan. Bulbasaur was pretty big too, and he began to move himself back and forth while franticly shouting his name.

"Yes Bulbasaur go faster! Fuck me Bulbasaur, Fuck me!" Leaf said quickly and in between moans. Bulbasaur happily agreed as he shoved himself in her deeper and faster.

"C'mon Bulbasaur, I'm Cumming!" Leaf Shouted, not caring if she would be heard or not.

"Bulba...saur!" Bulbasaur exclaimed, cumming a good load into her pussy.

"Ahhhhh!" Leaf Shouted, blasting her Vagina juice all over Bulbasaur's cock.

"Good Bulbasaur" she said panting. "Return~"

Soon enough she returned to viridian city, she ordered a room at the pokemon center, and stayed there the rest of the day.

That was just the first chapter, I plan on running the entire game like this. Remember, leave a Review and a Request, and it may get fufilled.

I know it's short, and it's not good, but I'll get better, I plan on rewriting them. And don't worry, the short sex scene in this one a part of the story. XD


	2. A Pokemart Errand!

I am ready with the next chapter to my soon to be great series! Thank you Zombrya, who gave me Ideas to as what some of my chapter ideas can be. He will get his wish, and his stories will be made soon.

I'm sorry it took so long, I've been pretty busy for the most part, and haven't been able to write the story.

I know the Clerk's are normally males in this game, but I wanted to start some Yuri Chapters as well.

And one more thing: Leaf will NOT be having sex with men who have old ages. I just don't think it works well.

Leaf woke up in the morning groggy and sleepy, in one of the Viridian pokemon's center's bedrooms. Bulbasaur was sleeping on the floor were she had left him that night. But an unusual thinig happened, and that was her alarm clock woke her up. She quickly clicked the button and left her room to explore around for some fun pokemon again.

She woke bulbasaur up, and he looked happy to see her, probably hoping for another session like yesterday, but Leaf was a bit too tired to go for it now.

"No Bulbasaur, I'm sorry, but not right now. Later though, Ok?" Leaf said with a voiceless drone, beeing to tired to talk much better.

"Bllbasaur..." Bulbasaur said sadly. He had apperantly wanted to go now.

After a little while of sitting there, Leaf quickly took off her short-shorts and put on her skirt. She hadn't put on her panties that day, so as to give bulbasaur a good view of her ass while he waited.

After exiting the pokemon center, Leaf decided that she would need to go to the pokemart, since if she wanted to fuck a pokemon, she would probably need to catch it first. A short walk got her from the Center to the pokemon mart. She opened the door and proceeded to walk in.

"Oh!" The clerk said. "Your from pallet town right?"

"Yeah, I just got up here yesterday" Leaf said kindly, trying her best not to look at the Female Clerk. Her body was nice and she was pretty good in the chest too.

"Would you mind bringing professer oak his package for me? I could do it myself, but I'm far to busy with the store at the moment." She said. "I'm Lydia by the way" She said pointing to the name tag on her chest.

"Oh, I'm Leaf!" She said suddenly recalling herself from looking at the clerk.

"Okay then." The clerk said looking at her, looking a little bit confused about Leaf's actions.

"I'll be back when I'm done." Leaf said trying to change the subject a little bit.

Leaf ran out of the Pokemon Center a little pink in the face, and quickly leaving from the town, bulbasaur quickly trailing behind her.

When Leaf left Viridian, she had to go quickly to Pallet Town. She was hoping she could see what was in here, it didn't make very much noise. Every time she jumped a ledge, her skirt flew up uncomfortable. She wanted to avoid this, so she just ran around the ledges.

Before her arrival in Pallet town, she had been knocked down by something very small. Getting up and holding her now scraped elbow, she soon discovered a pidgey attacked here.

Bulbasaur quickly responded and tackled pidgey into a tree. Bulbasaur didn't look like it hit it very hard, but it was good nontheless. Pidgey responded with a full charge tackle, but hit bulbasaur lightly.

Bulbasaur went for a second tackle, but Pidgey flew into the air and avoided damage. The next part suprised Leaf a little bit.

Two vines came charging out of bulbsaur's bud and quickly slapped the living hell out of pidgey. Pidgey responded for another attack, and hit Bulbasaur harder this time.

This made Bulbasaur mad, but he looked at his trainer for orders, trying to avoid Pidgey's second Tackle.

Leaf quickly found out what Bulbasaur had used, and she wanted to see it for her eyes again.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!" Leaf said with excitement. Bulbasaur went with it and hit Pidgey again, causing it to fly away in anger.

...

When Leaf arrived in Pallet Town, she headed for Professer Oak's lab immediatly. As she arrived and opened the door, several of his Aides looked up at her.

Walking by them, she approached professer oak, and handed him the package.

"The PokeMart in Viridian sent it to you." Leaf said to professer oak. His face brightened as he opened it.

"Ahhh, it's my p-" Oak said, cutting himself off, and looking at Leaf with her usual skeptical look.

"My...my, my Pokeballs are here!" Oak said rushing in excuse. As though on cue, Green burst into the lab and running up to Professer oak, who quickly hid his "package" under a table.

"Gramps I'm here, now what did you want?" He said ignoring the angry look Leaf gave him.

"Oh, that's right, I had asked you to come here!" Oak said to Green, before he walked over to his table and pulled a case of the table.

"These Devices are called PokeDex's, and they're like a high-tech encyclopedia!" Oak said, glowing with enthusiasm. "And if you're catching pokemon, you'll be needing these!" He said, handing them each five pokeballs.

"Great!" Green said and turning to look at Leaf. "Hah, I'm going to get a Town Map from my sister, I'll tell her not to lend you one!" He said storming out. Oak did his normal, sit there and not look thing, so Leaf ran out.

Leaf than walked up to Green's house, and sitting at a table alone, was daisy, with one town map sitting there.

"Oh Leaf!" Daisy said, looking at Leaf's legs. Leaf had known for a long time now that Daisy was a lesbian, and her act around Leaf always proved it. "I heared Gramps had you run an errand for him. Gee, that's lazy of him, but you can have this!" She said handing Leaf a map of Kanto.

"Thank you! Leaf said turning to leave. She kind of felt bad for Daisy, so when she opened the door and began to leave, she flipped up her skirt for Daisy and closed the door. When she looked through the window, she quickly found daisy beggining to finger herself. That told her she enjoyed her "gift."

She ran back up to Viridian city and up to the pokemon center where she hesitated to go in. It was almost sunset, and the store was to close in five minutes. The door was locked, but the Clerk quickly opened the door and allowed her in.

"Did you deliver it?" She chirped happily to Leaf.

"Yeah, what was in that anyway? She asked her with awe, just wanting to know now.

"He has a Subscription to a Porno Magazine" The clerk said, holding back a laugh. "I'm willing to pay you for the work, just come to the backroom with me, I can reward you.

Leaf followed her to the backroom and looked around excitedly. There wasn't much in there but boxes, but some discarded items had scattered the floor, along with a table, which seemed pointless to Leaf.

"Hey what's tha-mmph?" Leaf said quickly, as the clerk crashed her lips to Leaf's. This caught leaf by suprise, but she quickly relaxed into it.

Lydia moaned into Leaf's mouth when Leaf began to feel the clerk's legs, and Leaf moaned back when the clerk grabbed her ass.

Soon Leaf felt Lydia's tounge tap the front of her mouth, asking for entry. Leaf opened her mouth to allow it, as they kissed madly on top of the table. Soon enough they broke apart, and they both stood up.

Lydia quickly took of her shirt, reavealing her very large boobs under her Pink frilly, low cut bra and her skinny, curved body. She noticed Leaf gawking at her massive size, and moved up to her calmly.

Leaf backed up a little bit and took her shirt off, and decided her Skirt could go to. Lydia quickly moved up to her and removed her bra, reavealing Leaf's somewhat large breasts. Leaf undid Lydia's bra and began to suck on one of her nipples.

"Mmmmmmm, yeah!" Lydia moaned, beginning to finger herself in the pussy. Leaf grabbed her other nipple and began to twiddle it between her fingers.

Soon enough, Lydia seemed to want to swap places, and she led Leaf to the table and sat her down. Afterwards, she began taking mad licks at her pusssy, and twidling her nipples in her fingers.

"Uhhh, yeeeah." Leaf moaned "Lick it faster, faster!"

Lydia obliged and began to take more licks at leaf's pussy. Soon afterwards, Leaf felt her climax began to creep up on her.

"Lydia, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Not long after she said this, she sprayed her juice everywhere. Lydia soon licked Leaf clean.

Lydia hadn't been done however, as she drew Leaf closer. Both of them sat in a position, with pussies touching, ready to see what to do next.

Lydia began to kiss with tounge again, and rubbing her's and Leaf's pussies together. This snuck up on Lydia, and she was trying to stop her climax.

Both had been repeatedly doing this for around twenty minutes, untill they finally both climaxed onto each other's legs. The both led eachother into a 69 position, to lick each other clean.

When this was done, Leaf went back to her pokemon center, and sadly forgot about bulbasaur.

There will be many more Yuri chapter's ahead, but next we'll have her go into Viridian forest.  
Remember, rate an review!


End file.
